De los vencidos
by magnetowasright
Summary: Cuando las bromas se acaban y el aroma del alcohol le sabe insoportable, Tony Stark decide que llegó la hora de cambiar. Este fanfiction participa en el Reto #27: "Killer's Kiss" del foro La Torre Stark.


Este fanfiction participa en el Reto #27: "Killer's Kiss" del foro La Torre Stark. Me tocó "_un beso en la frente_". En esta historia, Tony es una entremezcla entre el 616 —_mención a su alcoholismo_— y el MCU, pero los demás detalles son basados en las películas. Espero que sea de su agrado y ¡muchas gracias por leer!

**Advertencia: spoilers de Endgame**.

* * *

Thanos dejó una herida irreparable en el corazón de la Tierra. Dejó cenizas y ausencias, lamentos de los caídos, abrazos insuficientes, despedidas que no fueron nunca dichas. Dejó el recordatorio eterno y sórdido de la primera guerra perdida que más tarde se convirtió en el fin de una historia que aún conocía la fe. La esperanza, después de cinco años largos y pesados como la vida misma, era un mito, un mero rumor que entre las calle corría, venido de la boca de aquellos que alguna vez conocieron una época de victorias, de vencedores héroes.

De ellos sólo quedó una leyenda. Hombres y dioses, intelecto y fuerza, valentía y la más preciada humanidad; los Vengadores habían terminado enterrados bajo los nombres de todas las personas que jamás pudieron salvar, sosteniendo la desesperación en las manos, los días que insoportables acaecieron, como si al final la verdad inevitable no fuese a obligarlos a caer de hinojos en el polvo. Derrotados irremediablemente.

—Veo que te has dejado ese peinado otra vez.

La voz del Hombre de Hierro resonó en la soledad del salón, correspondido por la melancólica mirada de Odinson. Estaban a solas, en medio de la noche, incapaces de conciliar el sueño cuando la posibilidad de arreglar lo que creyeron imposible despertaba sus ansias de vengar el mundo. Pero el tiempo había sido distinto para ambos y bastó el observarse, disimuladamente indiscretos, para saberlo. Tal vez compartían el dolor y la culpa; no los estragos. Stark había formado una familia, Thor había perdido a la suya. Uno, tan humano como lo era, había sucumbido a los signos inconfundibles de los años: grisáceas hebras, marcadas grietas que se bifurcaban por su rostro, ojos cansados de lo que presenciaron una vez. Otro, ahora más cerca de la Tierra que de los dioses, se había entregado a lo peor de sí mismo: descuidado su dorado cabello, extinta su voluntad y coraje, terriblemente adicto a las bebidas que poco podían causarle; indigno de lo que en el pasado pudo ganar.

—Puedes dejar de mirar ahora. —Odinson gruñó sin ignorar la mirada que el magnate le daba a su exageradamente corpulentocuerpo, analizándolo con atónitos ojos.

Tony se llevó una mano a los labios, retrasando las palabras que sin embargo escaparon de su boca.

—Es sólo que... —pausó, frunciendo el ceño—, estos nuevos kilos de más por fin me conceden la corona como el Vengador más ardiente del equipo. No es que fuese una competencia... Y si lo fue yo estaba, por supuesto, en el primer lugar... Pero no tener rivales, en el hipotético caso de que alguien lo considerase, quita un par de preocupaciones de encima.

—Stark.

—Ahora sólo tendré que llamar a algunos de mis contactos y, ya sabes, deshacerme del Cap —continuó mientras se acercaba al sofá en donde Thor se encontraba. Cuando se sentó a su lado, lo contempló seriamente, se relamió los labios y, a fuer de un secreto, susurró—: esto no lo escuchaste de mí.

Thor quiso reírse, realmente lo quiso. En aquellas circunstancias, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue curvar sus comisuras en un gesto amargo y darle un breve sorbo a su cerveza. Iron Man se conformó con su fallido intento de romper el hielo, cruzándose de brazos en señal de irritación. No era que el rechazo hubiese herido su orgullo —_trató_ _de_ _decirse_—, lo único que hacía era disfrutar del silencio.

—¿No puedes dormir? —El dios preguntó luego de un rato, a punto de terminarse todas las latas de alcohol que había traído consigo desde la cocina.

—Pensaba.

—¿Algo importante?

Stark negó con la cabeza y miró de reojo al otro.

Fueron tres las ambarinas gotas que resbalaron desde el envase hasta la enmarañada barba, tres latidos que le hicieron doler el pecho en la memoria de su propio pasado, uno que veía reflejado en Odinson. El licor lo había destruido, atrás en el tiempo. Había sido un bálsamo engañoso que prefería antes que a la realidad, que afrontar sus errores y aprender a arreglarlos. Mucho antes de ser el hombre detrás de la armadura y de encontrar un motivo al que valiese la pena aferrarse. Estuvo cerca de perderlo todo en repetidas ocasiones. Si él no hubiese tenido la infinita paciencia de Pepper, el apoyo de Happy y los sermones de Rhodey, no podría imaginar qué le habría deparado. Qué lo habría matado. Y ver a Thor de esa manera, además de ser un riesgo para su intacta sobriedad de años, e incluso si el alcohol humano no surtía el mismo efecto en él, lastimaba también.

—Todos fallamos —dijo Anthony, adivinando qué era lo que no paraba de atormentarle.

En respuesta, el otro bajó sus ojos hacia su cerveza. A Stark le pareció que ambos no lo veían de la misma forma.

—Yo fallé.

—Fallamos —repitió, acomodándose en el sofá para observar a Odinson. Uno de sus brazos se deslizó por el respaldo y su voz no perdió el firme tono al continuar, sin importarle lo testarudo que el dios pudiese ser. En honor a su apellido, Tony pensaba ser aun peor, pues esta vez, como muchas otras, tenía la razón—. Éramos un equipo y fallamos, juntos. No tienes que hacerte esto. Castigarte, hundirte en la miseria porque crees que es lo que mereces. No es tu culpa.

Thor apretó los labios en desacuerdo y, entonces, el Hombre de Hierro supo que debía continuar:

—Todos estuvimos ahí y lo intentamos, ninguno lo logró. Thanos nos arrebató lo que teníamos, pero debemos seguir adelante. Por ellos. Porque éste plan, tan descabellado como puede serlo, tal vez sea nuestra última esperanza de traerlos de vuelta, _beach_ _boy_. Y necesitamos dar lo mejor de nosotros. —Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos en los segundos de absoluto mutismo, comprendiéndose, estando ahí el uno para el otro. Eran viejos amigos, compañeros de batalla, guerreros que habían visto con terror la derrota. _Peter, Loki, Heimdall, Asgard_; si debían hacerlo por alguien, era por las personas que amaban y que por cinco años creyeron totalmente irrecuperables. También por los que no volverían—. No podemos perder esta vez.

La mano del magnate se cerró en el ajeno hombro, confortándole.

Qué distintas eran las cosas cuando Tony Stark, de entre todos, fue aquél que se acercó a ayudar, Thor pensó. Ante sus ojos ya no existía ni un solo rastro del egoísta hombre que conoció en el comienzo, del irresponsable e insolente genio que prefería trabajar a solas, que no se detenía por nadie más. El tiempo y las experiencias habían moldeado a algunos para bien, y sin embargo, ésa no había sido la suerte con la que él corrió.

—¿Estás llorando? —La extrañada voz, acompañada del semblante que se tornó igualmente desconcertado, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Odinson notó que una lágrima había delatado sus sentimientos y la limpió en el vano intento de ocultarla. Después, ladeó el rostro en dirección contraria a su compañía.

—No —contestó, recordando una frase que había escuchado en una de las tantas películas de Midgard—, estoy sudando por...

—Los ojos, sí. No esperes que me lo crea, _Lebowski_ —refutó—. Honestamente, esperaba ser aplastado por tu martillo. O asfixiado hasta la muerte. Quizá tirado por la ventana. —La interrupción a su conteo llegó en forma de una amenazante mirada que obligó a Tony a detenerse—. O las tres —murmuró, justo antes de que el dios se abalanzase hacia él y lo tomase en un abrazo que bien pudo romperle las costillas.

Stark permaneció estático en su lugar, cómicamente sorprendido por la repentina muestra de afecto que atinó a corresponder con suaves palmadas en la espalda del otro mientras su cara empezaba a adquirir un arrebolado color. Cuando Odinson consideró apropiada la separación, Iron Man se adelantó a hacer algo que su madre hacía en su infancia para animarle y ahora él imitaba con Morgan, actuando casi como un reflejo involuntario. Se inclinó un poco en el angosto espacio y dejó un cálido, suave beso en la frente por la que caían rubias y desordenadas hebras.

Fue entonces que Thor, crispando las cejas con estupefacción, se distanció.

—¿Acabas de...?

—No lo sé. —Se apresuró a decir con alarmado rostro, asustado de la reacción que obtendría.

Inesperada, pero bienvenida, fue la carcajada que atronó escandalosamente en la sala, seguida de un fuerte golpe en la espalda del magnate que había aspirado a amistosa palmada. Tony no tardó en contagiarse del estallido de risa de su compañero, divertidos ambos como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo. El dios del trueno rió y rió hasta que el dolor en su estómago fue demasiado y Stark, apenado, ahogó sus carcajadas al cubrir su faz con sus manos.

—Ser padre te ha cambiado, amigo mío.

El Hombre de Hierro se encogió de hombros, todavía agitado.

—Deberías sentirte afortunado, no cualquiera consigue uno de esos —bromeó. Segundos más tarde, añadió con fingida seriedad—: No le digas de esto a Pepper, ¿quieres? No me dejará olvidarlo jamás.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Eso fue lo último que ambos se dijeron antes de caer dormidos bajo el resplandor de la aurora. Hombro contra hombro, mortal junto a dios. Meramente dos compañeros que, en la ausencia, añoraron su amistad.


End file.
